The experimental literature on female alcoholics is sparse, especially on the neuropsychological consequences. The purpose of this study is to investigate perceptual-cognitive neuropsychological functioning of volunteer female alcoholics, both "long term" (8 or more years of "heavy drinking) and "short term" (less than 8 years), and appropriate control non-alcoholic subjects (Ns for each group of 40 for a total of 120 Ss). Standard perceptual-cognitive, intellectual and neuropsychological tests, including tests on which male alcoholics have manifested performance deficits will be administered. Personality measures including depression, psychopathy, and Locus of Control and the gynecological history will be examined as possible factors influencing neuropsychological functioning. The relationship of all of these variables to treatment outcome will be investigated. The results will be compared to those obtained with male alcoholics.